


Enter the Other Kombatants: Tumblr Collection

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Breasts, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cunt slapping, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female In Charge, Female Masturbation, First Time, Fist Fights, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Interrogation, Jacking off, Large Cock, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbating with an Ice Cube, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shibari, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Stockholm Syndrome, Tag Team Shower Head, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Yandere, man on top, spoon fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: This is going to be a collection of multiple one-shots of stories I've written for Tumblr that just don't fit into my Super Sub-Zero Bros. Collection. Some chapters will feature Bi-Han or Kuai Liang or both, but they aren't reader inserts, it's them or other kharacters with other kombatants.**Sorry! I keep forgetting about this one!***Update: 10/07/2020 Revenant!Johnny Cage x F!Reader (it's kinda my besties OC Ink, but it's kinda vague?) This one is pretty rough and some might find it a little off putting. Basic run down is throat fucking, anal and pussy slapping.Future Chapters will include:Havik x F!Reader (written as a commission)There may be more in the future depending on what my Tumblr requests look like, but those are the certain ones. Hopefully you lovelies enjoy and keep showing me love here and Tumblr.
Relationships: Bi-Han & Kuai Liang/Tomas, Bi-Han | Sub-Zero/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Bi-Han/Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han/Tomas, Cassie Cage/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage/Original Female Character(s), Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Smoke, Kuai Liang | Tundra/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Sektor (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) & Tundra (Kuai Liang)/Smoke (Tomas), Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/ Ice, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, SubCassie, Tundra/Scorpion, kuai liang/tomas, subscorp - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	1. Where There’s Smoke There’s Cryomancers (Bi-Han (OG Sub-Zero) & Kuai Liang (Tundra) x Tomas Vbrada (Smoke) )

**Author's Note:**

> The original ask was for Sub-Zero Bros. and Smoke threesome. 😏 So it’s not a traditional threesome, but hopefully, lots of hand jobs, masturbation and a tag-team Sub-Zero Brother on Smoke blowjob will suffice. Needless to say there is a hell of a lot of NSFW and NSFT under this cut. Just for claification much like my Bi-Han & Kuai Liang x F!Reader fic, this isn’t incest, it’s Bi-Han and Kuai Liang double teaming Tomas. 

Bi-Han grabbed a washcloth and some soap as he joined the pair in the shower, he lathered the cloth up before starting to run it over the smoke wielder’s body, Tomas groaned low in his throat and arched into the cryomancer’s touches. He smirked at his brother who was rinsing the shampoo out of Tomas’ long silvery hair, making sure none of it got into his stormy grey eyes as Bi-Han got a wicked idea. He grabbed Kuai Liang’s hand and thrust the washcloth into it before guiding the younger cryomancer’s hand slowly along their fellow assassin’s body, teasing his hip bones and lower stomach before pulling the cloth away. The sharp intake of breath echoed off the shower walls as Kuai Liang’s soap slicked hand closed softly around Tomas’ soft cock. 

Kuai Liang groaned against Tomas’ neck as he slowly moved his hand down, cupping his balls and sliding his nails across his hips before circling his dick again. Tomas hissed in pleasure and pressed himself back against Kuai’s solid body inadvertently grinding himself against the cryomancer’s prominent erection. “Shit. T-Tomas.” He bit out as the Smoke’s body came in contact with his own. 

Bi-Han pressed himself up against the other side of Tomas’ lean, well muscled body nipping softly at his ear before muttering, “Such a good boy, getting all worked up for Tundra like that.” He bit a little harder, “That’s it Tomas, that’s exactly what I want to see. You look so pretty with Kuai’s hand around your cock, so fucking hot.” He took his own erection into his hand and stroked it slowly, enjoying the show. 

Smoke moaned loudly and wriggled against Kuai’s cock as he twisted his hand around the head of his slick, wet cock, he was already beginning to sway his hips in a tell-tale sign that he was close. It was impossible for him to control himself when both brothers were working together like this. Kuai Liang blew out a low, deep breath, the condensation hanging thick in the air; as he adjusted himself so that his cock was sliding along Tomas’ ass-cheeks with each movement the silver haired man made. 

“Stop being so stingy Tomas, let Kuai know how much you’re enjoying him, go on moan his name, do as your future Grandmaster commands.” Bi-Han whispered in his ear as he eased off himself for a moment to concentrate on seeing the others enjoy themselves. 

Tomas let out a high-pitched cry and trembled, “Ahh K-Kuai! Nnng that feels incredible!” His whole body was shaking and grinding against Kuai Liang. 

Tundra let out a breathy gasp, “Tomas. Mmm I’m close, you feel so good. Fuck.” 

“Good boy, that’s it. Come on now Tomas, come for my little brother, go on.” Bi-Han growled hotly against the assassin’s ear before biting down again sharply. 

“Ah! Kuai!” Smoke cried out, his whole body going rigid before arching against the cryomancer and trembling violently as he came hard into the other’s hand.

Kuai Liang held Smoke tightly and rutted feverishly against Tomas’ perfectly sculpted ass a few more times before coming with a half bitten off cry of the other’s name. 

Bi-Han chuckles lowly, “Such a good boy Tomas, you’re always such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” He watched Smoke gasp and shudder as Kuai’s release dribbled down his thighs and his own was being rinsed away by the steady stream of the lukewarm shower. He pulled the younger assassin in for a overwhelmingly cold and demanding kiss once his breathing had returned to normal. Tomas clung to Bi-Han’s statuesque biceps whimpering from both the cold and his blissful afterglow. Sub-Zero growled possessively as he dominated the smoke wielder’s mouth. Eventually the older cryomancer broke the kiss to nimble gently on Smoke’s shoulders before dropping to his knees with his ever present cock-sure smirk plastered to his handsome face. Kuai Liang got the idea pretty quickly and crouched down to join his older brother, leaning forward to nip at Smoke’s inner thighs as Bi-Han swallowed him down whole. “Ah! Fuck! Bi-Han!” Tomas cried out hoarsely as his hips jerked forward. 

Bi-Han sucked greedily, hollowing out his cheeks, rumbling contently around the length in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down maintaining a steady pace until Kuai Liang pulled Bi-Han’s head away from Tomas’ length. Tundra licked a thick stripe up Smoke’s renewed erection, taking his brother’s place licking and sucking at Tomas’ aching cock. 

Tomas groaned tugging on Kuai Liang’s ebony locks, burying himself to the hilt in the cryomancer’s cool mouth, “Hnngghh Kuai. That feels so good. More please.” he couldn’t help begging eagerly before whining in dismay as Kuai Liang was yanked backwards by his brother who eagerly pushed the younger one away and deep throated their fellow assassin. He pulled back until just the head was left in his mouth and Kuai Liang took advantage of the exposed shaft and started licking and sucking. 

Kuai Liang worked his mouth up to Bi-Han’s and gave him a gentle swat on his thigh, “You gotta share big brother.” The older cryomancer frowned at his little brother and reluctantly released Smoke’s cock with an audible pop and began to tongue his shaft just below the head. Kuai Liang took advantage of being able to lap at the tip, pressing his tongue into the slit almost roughly. Tundra moaned as he felt Smoke’s hand tighten in his hair in warning. 

“Fuck you two look so good down there, sucking my cock.” Tomas panted out in between delighted whimpers and whines, his grip on Kuai tightening as he cursed loudly when he felt Bi-Han’s frozen over hand close around the base of his cock and started stroking him while Tundra continue to lap at the slit. All it took was a few more tight strokes and Smoke inhaled sharply as came across the brothers’ faces. “Fuck,” he heaved, gulping in air trying to keep himself upright. 

Kuai moaned as salty, bitter liquid hit his waiting lips, and sucked his bottom lip in greedily to get a better taste he looked bewildered and frowned slightly as he saw his brother wiping the sticky white fluid off with the back of his hand, before standing and rinsing himself off. He stood himself wrapping his arms around Tomas, nuzzling lovingly against his neck.

“Bi-Han, you still haven’t…” Tomas trailed off into a loud yawn, as he leaned against Kuai Liang.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll take care of myself, besides aren’t you two up past your bedtime?” He teased, pushing the pair towards the door to hog all the water to himself.

Tomas frowned and pouted slightly as he allowed Kuai Liang to help him out of the shower.

Bi-Han groaned and wrapped a hand around his still hard cock, giving it a few slow strokes. He exhaled forcefully; his breath mixed with the spray of water nearly caused it to snow in the shower. His hand sped up its movements and he leaned his left hand against the shower wall, digging his forehead against the slick stone. “Fuck!“ Bi-Han cried out as his orgasm hit him hard, it hadn’t taken long to finish with all the previous build up with Tomas. He panted as the thick white ropes splashing against the tile. He pulled in deep ragged breaths and ran his clean hand through his hair, "Fuck.” he mumbled again, he took a few moments to clean himself up before joining the other two to towel off.

“Next time let me take care of you.” Tomas said frowning at the older cryomancer.

Bi-Han just grinned at him lopsidedly as Kuai Liang just shook his head and pulled Tomas a little closer to himself.


	2. Double Trouble (Bi-Han (OG Sub-Zero) x Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) & Kuai Liang (Tundra) x Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original ask was for a threesome between Bi-Han & Kuai Liang and Hanzo, but a) I don't write incest and b) I can't really see Bi-Han x Hanzo working that isn't hate fucking and I don't see anyway Kuai would be down for that, so I broke it into two scenes. The first is the EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT scene involving Bi-Han fucking Hanzo, and the second part is Hanzo finding a bit too much comfort in Kuai's gentler approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m really not a fan of Scorpion at all (it’s a grudge I’ve had for 25+ years and it’s not going away anytime soon), but I don’t hate him in like head canons or fics, which is weird I know. I’m taking a different approach with this one, it’s going to be one on one, it still has Bi-Han (OG Sub-Zero) x Scorpion and Kuai Liang (Tundra) x Scorpion but there’s no threesomes in this one. I’m not really a fan of BiHanzo unless it’s like hate fucking/dub-con type situations I just can’t really see them together (unless we bring MK Legacy into this) and couldn’t think of a logical way to work Kuai into that scenario without making Kuai way too OOC or making this real dark and real fucked up. I also have opinions on Kuai being with the guy that murders his brother, but I’ve made peace with that pairing.  
> Anyway, this is set after Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, but Bi-Han spared Hanzo this time and decides to keep him as a trophy.  
> I’m warning everyone in advance this is extremely dubious consent, the Bi-Han x Hanzo scene you REALLY have to look for any type of consent, but it’s there, kind of, Kuai Liang x Hanzo is WAY less dubious but it’s still potentially a little unsettling. I really, REALLY made Bi-Han just a complete unapologetic, fucked up asshole (hey look basically canon compliant!), I’m sorry my poor Polar Bear! 😭 It’s also really dark and Stockholm syndromey AF, Hanzo is not treated very well in the story, but hey he has Kuai to make things better, so I guess it’s got hurt and comfort too?

Hanzo’s head and body throbbed as he tried to quietly test his chains for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had been foolish; he had let the sorcerer poison his mind with words of pride and vanity. He was no match for the cryomancer and had been defeated so quickly, so thoroughly that Hanzo wished he hadn’t shown mercy, the shame and guilt was so much worse. He had nothing to live for anymore anyway the sorcerer had double crossed him and his clan. He’d hired the Cryomancer, and as payment to his clan for his services the sorcerer had slaughtered Scorpion’s entire clan, including his beloved wife and son. Harumi and Satoshi, thinking of them brought tears to his eyes, Satoshi was so young, and Harumi was the most kind, gentle woman he had ever known, they had deserved so much better. If Hanzo survived this he’d be sure to avenge their deaths, he would hunt the sorcerer down and delight in his death.

“Struggle all you want, you’re not going anywhere, Hasashi,” the deep voices taunts as he approached his cell.

It was his captor, Sub-Zero; Hanzo couldn’t help but tense and shiver involuntarily, he wished he could blame it on the cold rolling off the cryomancer’s body, but it was more than that. Hanzo had never faced an opponent with the well-founded arrogance, ferocity and cruelty this Lin Kuei seemed to possess, but that wasn’t the terrifying part. Sub-Zero made Hanzo tremble because he could tell, just by the crinkles around the other’s eyes that he smiled and laughed as he froze and shattered his opponents like they were nothing. He delighted in cruelty.

“Here,” the cryomancer unceremoniously dropped and kicked a dish into Hanzo’s cell. “I brought you a present today, can’t have my Shirai Ryu dog dying on me, can I?” he crouched down to grin sadistically at his captive.

Hanzo scowled and flushed red with embarrassment as his stomach loudly made it’s hunger known, salivating at the now cold bowl of congee just out of his reach.

“Aww come on now, that’s no way to treat your master,” he sighed reaching into his pocket to fish out a key. His expression darkens as he unlocked the door and steps inside.

Hanzo’s head is wrenched back Sub-Zero’s icy grip, the action caught him off guard causing him to yelp loudly.

“You should be grateful I brought you food, you should be kissing my feet in gratitude that I don’t leave you down here to starve! I could have killed you so, so easily Hasashi, but I showed mercy, and this is how you repay me?” Bi-Han snarls and kicks the Shirai Ryu hard in the stomach, Scorpion topples over gracelessly, heaving.

Hanzo wheezes and tries to right himself, the shackles he’s bound with making it difficult, “I-I’m sorry m-master.” He ground out, hating how weak his voice sounded, disgusted with himself for giving into Sub-Zero, but he was just so tired, so sore and so desperate to eat that finally gave in.

Bi-Han grinned, it was savage and so full of satisfaction it chilled Hanzo more than he thought possible, he felt almost paralyzed with fear. “Now the mongrel finally gets it,” he paused to pull his captive to his knees “you’re mine now Hasashi, be a good boy for me and I’ll bring you food and water regularly. If you’re really good I might even clean your wounds and let you take a nice warm bath.” He cooed, stroking Hanzo’s matted hair almost affectionately. “You’d like that wouldn’t you Hasashi?”

Hanzo moaned at the promise of a warm bath, a luxury denied him for many weeks, “Oh yes please master, I-I’ll be good.” He felt sick saying it but playing along was his best bet, if he got Sub-Zero to trust him enough to take him to the baths he would have a shot at escaping. He had to play along for now. He was too distracted by thoughts of freedom to hear the rustling of Bi-Han’s pants falling to the cell floor.

“You better moan like the bitch you are this time,” Sub-Zero cautioned spitting into his hand to slick his length.

Before Hanzo even had time to realize what was happening his hips were jerked back roughly. He bit his lip hard stifling the scream of agony as he felt the cryomancer’s huge cock forcing itself into his tight hole. They had been down this road many times before, but this was the first time Hanzo had agreed to it, if you could even call it agreeing. He had hoped it would make his captor a little gentler or at least use lube, he was wrong.

“Fuck,” Sub-Zero groaned as he bottomed out, filling the Shirai Ryu in one hard thrust. The cryomancer didn’t give the other man time to adjust, he never did; he pulled out until just the tip of his hard cock rested just outside of Hanzo’s tight ass before he slammed his hips forward with enough force to almost knock the other over.

Hanzo could no longer stay silent and cried out loudly at the harsh intrusion, it hurt more than usual this time. It felt like he was being shredded from the inside out, and the cold was unbearable and doing nothing to help numb the pain, if anything every part of Sub-Zero was so cold it felt like burning.

“Shit. How are you always so fucking tight?” Sub-Zero grit out, trying to gain some kind of rhythm but finding it difficult without the help of lube. He dug his fingers into Hanzo’s hip harder as he rolled his hips experimentally, trying to loosen the other up.

Hanzo whined at the sudden shift, “A-ah!” He cried out as Sub-Zero’s cock brushed up against his prostate which sent an unexpected and delicious jolt of pleasure up his spine.

Bi-Han chuckled lowly, as he continued to rut shallowly against Hanzo, “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, that smug, ever present grin plastered to his face as he focused on hitting that spot with each stroke.

“ _Oh shit. No. No. No_.” Hanzo whined helplessly as he felt his own cock stiffening against his hard stomach. “ _I can’t be enjoying this, why does it feel good now?_ ” the Shirai Ryu agonized to himself, loathing his body for reacting to the cryomancer.

Bi-Han’s pace picked up, his hard, deep thrusts shaking Hanzo’s body with each movement, pulling soft broken cries from the man below. He growled closing in on his completion, he spat onto Hanzo’s entrance addition of a bit of lubrication made it easier for the cryomancer to fuck him harder “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Hanzo was beside himself, a panting, leaking mess, he couldn’t quiet himself, each cry embarrassed him further, but he was so close. He felt Sub-Zero’s hips stutter, his nails dug into hips painfully, he cursed as he couldn’t stop his body from falling over the edge. With a loud shout he came hard around the cryomancer’s throbbing length, painted his own stomach white with his sudden release. He also couldn’t stop the tears of shame trickling down his dirt stained face.

Sub-Zero let out a bestial groan as he held himself deep inside Hanzo’s trembling, jerking body, reveling in the tight clench and unclenching of his unforgiving ass. His hips finally stilled as he spilled deep inside the captive Shirai Ryu, pumping him full of cum. He pulled out of Hanzo’s abused hole after a few moments, grinning at the mess of cum and blood clinging to the other’s entrance and thighs. “Enjoy your meal, Ha•sa•shi.” He shoved the man towards the dish and just laughed cruelly as he tucked himself back in his pants and watched the exhausted man lapping out of the bowl.

*************************************************************************************

Hanzo was cold and alone, he felt disgusted as he struggled to keep the congee down. He tensed in fear as he heard light footsteps making their way to him cell. “Not again, not so soon,” he pleaded to himself.

“Hanzo?” a soft, deep voice called out to him, “it’s me.”

Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn’t Sub-Zero, it was the cryomancer’s younger brother, Tundra. A welcome sight after his ordeal earlier, Kuai Liang was so different from his cruel brother, he was compassionate and kind. Two qualities Hanzo never expected to find in a Lin Kuei.

“Holy shit,” he muttered as he made his way inside the cell, “Hanzo, what happened?” The concern in Kuai Liang’s voice was as clear as the disgust and horror on his face.

“You know perfectly well what happened.” Hanzo replied bitterly, refusing to look at the younger cryomancer.

“I knew Bi-Han was capable of a lot of fucked up shit, but there’s a lot of blood…” Kuai Liang trailed off as he frowned setting a bucket of water down next to Hanzo before helping him up.

“Is that his name?? Hanzo asked softly, still refusing to make eye contact with Tundra, crying out in pain as cold hard floor made contact with his painful bottom.

“He’s never bothered introducing himself?” The younger cryomancer questioned, crouching down next to the captive Shirai Ryu.

“No. He’s always been ‘Sub-Zero’ or more recently,” he paused as he felt his cheeks heat up, “umm ‘Master’.”

Kuai Liang crinkled his nose in disgust, “Really? ‘Master’? My brother is such an asshole. I’m so sorry Hanzo.”

“No. It’s ok, you don’t have to apologize for him, he was better, nicer today. It-it wasn’t so bad.” Hanzo smiled slightly, awkwardly before jerking his head toward the empty bowl, “He even fed me today.” He rambled, his odd smile growing ever slightly, eyes glassy and unfocused.

Kuai Liang tried not to look too concerned as he fished a rag out of the bucket and started to wipe down Hanzo’s face. “Well at least you got to eat.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, he was so conflicted about the Shirai Ryu being here in the first place, he didn’t even want to start to think about what his older brother did with his ‘prize’.

Hanzo moaned softly as Kuai Liang rubbed the cloth down his neck and over his hard pecks, arching in to the younger cryomancer’s touch. After all the weeks of being broken by Sub-Zero, Hanzo had grown very fond of Tundra’s visits.

“He needs to feed you more often; you keep losing more and more weight every time I see you. You should have told me you needed more food.” Tundra complained softly as he dipped the cloth back in bucket and wrung it out over Hanzo’s chest and abs, each muscle seemed to pop and strain against his thinning frame.

Hanzo didn’t reply, he just leaned back a little further, trying to take pressure off of his backside and to allow Kuai Liang better access to his body.

The cloth dipped lower, the younger cryomancer was being meticulous in cleaning each patch of dried blood, dirt and the various other bodily fluids littering the Shirai Ryu’s body. He paused slightly before starting to clean Hanzo’s abused entrance, with gentle pressure he brushed lightly over the hole.

Hanzo let out a low moan bucking slightly at the sensation, immediately flushing in embarrassment, but unable to stop himself. It had been so long since someone had touched him so gently and so intimately, he had forgotten how good it could feel.

“H-Hanzo?” Kuai Liang froze in place, he was hesitant to continue, this wasn’t the first time he had cleaned up after Bi-Han, but this was the first time the Shirai Ryu had reacted in this way.

“Tch. I-I’m sorry…kuso…it-it feels good.” Hanzo swore, refusing to look at Tundra.

Kuai Liang flushed deep red before studying the handsome Shirai Ryu’s face, feeling a strange mix of pity, arousal and a need to protect the other. “Fuck it,” he muttered before turning Hanzo’s face towards his leading him in a slow kiss.

Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise before groaning against Tundra’s cool, soft lips, reveling in the delicate affection. He parted his lips, boldly licking at the younger cryomancer’s pursed lips.

A low rumble bubbled up from Kuai Liang as he parted his lips to allow Hanzo’s tongue entrance. It was slow and exploratory, neither of them in a huge rush, Tundra groaned as he felt his dick twitch and harden. He reached down to grab Hanzo’s stiff length, giving it a few slow strokes.

The Shirai Ryu moaned against the cryomancer’s cool lips, rocking his hips in time. “Yes,” he breathed before turning his attention to Kuai Liang’s neck, licking and sucking at the exposed flesh.

Tundra made quick work of his pants, pushing them down before pulling Hanzo into his lap. He spat in his palm before wrapping it around both of their proud, leaking cocks, jerking them both off.

“Ahhhh K-Kuai,” Hanzo choked back a sob, burying his face further into the cryomancer’s cool neck.

“That feel good?” Kuai Liang asked softly, his other hand stroking Hanzo’s matted hair. “You don’t have to hide from me you know, let me see you.” He grunted and twisted his hand around the heads of their cocks, smearing the pre-cum down their shafts as added lubrication.

Sheepishly Hanzo leveled his gaze with Kuai Liang’s, he could have sworn the younger cryomancer had beautiful, rich chocolate eyes, but they were ice blue now, but unlike Bi-Han’s they were still warm and kind. “Nnggh,” Hanzo whined, “so good.”

Tundra moved his hand down to Hanzo’s hip to help steady the other, thrusting up into his hand, moaning at the added friction. “Ha-Hanzo,” he cried softly, squeezing his fist tighter, stroking them faster.

“Kuai, I, I’m close, so close,” Hanzo whimpered, the Shirai Ryu closed his eyes and licked his lip before pulling it into his mouth to worry it between his teeth.

“Yeah. Shit. Me too,” Tundra panted out, hips jerking sporadically, as his hand continued to stroke their slippery lengths.

Hanzo cried out, the force of this orgasm causing his hips to spasm wildly in Kuai Liang’s strong grip. He moaned in satisfaction as he thick ropes of hot cum spattered his chest.

Kuai Liang struggled to keep hold of Hanzo, desperately seeking his own climax, he was so close to it, seeing the Shirai Ryu finish was all it took. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, hips jerking one last time before painting Hanzo’s well defined abs and chest white with his release.

The two sat there for a bit, panting, trying to regain their breath, after getting cleaned up Kuai Liang wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s exhausted, broken body. “I’ll figure out a way to get us both out of here, before it’s too late.”

Tundra made his way out of the cell and upstairs to the main floor of the compound.

“Enjoying my leftovers, little brother?” Bi-Han just smiled cruelly, knowingly at Kuai Liang, shoving past him.

“Where are you going?” Tundra asked, trying to deflect his older brother’s question.

“To a tournament called Mortal Kombat, some old sorcerer paid for the best, so he’s getting the best. Both you better be here when I get back, or I will hunt you down and fuck Hasashi to death while you watch, and then I’ll tell Sektor you volunteered for the Cyber Initiative. Do I make myself clear?” Sub-Zero threatened menacingly, snarling at his younger brother.

“Y-yes big brother. Perfectly clear.” Tundra winced, defeated. Words the Grandmaster has spoken hundreds of times echoing in his head “No one leaves the Lin Kuei.” He whispered to himself once Sub-Zero had left.


	3. When Bi-Han's Away (Tundra (Kuai Liang) x Smoke (Tomas Vbrada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is actually over in my other collection, but it really belongs here because this collection is for non-reader inserts and since this one is Kuai x Tomas it's obviously not a reader insert. 
> 
> This is set during the Lin Kuei years, and Kuai and Tomas are legal, but young still, probably around 19 or so? Which isn’t like super important for story context, but I just figured I’d point it out since I use “boy” and “youth’ a couple times in the story. 
> 
> It’s Top!Kuai with Bottom!Tomas, they have a little too much fun while Bi-Han’s away on a mission (I head canon that Bi-Han and Kuai have to share a room in the Lin Kuei), pro tip guys, don’t get caught fucking on Bi-Han’s bed… dammit Kuai. Too late. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> This story doesn’t really have any warnings other than there’s unprotected anal sex on my poor Polar Bear’s bed.

Tomas groaned loudly as Kuai Liang thrust in, agonizingly slow, “Stop fucking around Kaui, we don’t have all day. Who knows when Bi-Han will be back.” He swatted at the dark-haired boy on top of him.

“Oh? What’s that? You want more then? Huh? Come on Tomas, beg me for it. I don’t have a problem explaining this to my brother if he gets back early.” The cyromancer smirked toothily down at the silvery haired youth, before crossing his arms over his chest and resting back on his heels.

Tomas bit his lip and swore under his breath in Czech, Kuai Liang might not care if Bi-Han spent the rest of the night scolding them for fucking in his bed, but Tomas wasn’t too keen on getting yelled at by the older cryomancer. Bi-Han was pretty easy going when it came to their relationship, he didn’t tell the Grandmaster, he always covered for them so it wasn’t that Bi-Han would really get that upset about them fucking, but he didn’t like disappointing the older cyromancer, it was just like disappointing a flesh and blood brother. Tomas had woken up from a nightmare about the demon inside him, Enenra; and Bi-Han was off on some mission, or maybe visiting a brothel or something and Tomas needed an escape and Kaui was right across the hall and more than willing to be the good lover and help his boyfriend through this. “Oh, for fuck’s sake Kuai Liang stop acting like Bi-Han! We both know you’re not this arrogant and full of yourself. I’m done screwing around, you spent 20 goddamn minutes with your fingers up my ass, if you’re not going to fuck me, I sure as hell am going to make you!” He snarled at his fellow Lin Kuei.

Kuai Liang’s jaw fell open and before he even had time to react, he heard the whooshing of the billowing clouds and tendrils of smoke and found himself lying flat on his back with Tomas sinking down onto his cock. “Ahh fuck! Warn me next time!” he hissed, he tried to anchor his hands on Smoke’s hips, but that idea was swiftly dismissed as his cold wrists were pinned over his head.

Tomas’ grey eyes closed tightly as he rose up till all but the tip of Kuai Liang’s cool cock was sheathed in his ass and sank down quickly, enjoying the feel and the way it made the other man curse and rock his hips up into the motion. Tomas murmured something in Czech while groaning as he began to fuck himself in earnest on Tundra’s cock.

“No fair. If you’re going to talk, it’s going be in English, or at least loud enough for me to understand. You know I can’t understand Czech well Tomas,” Tundra growled out as he bucked his hips sharply against Smoke’s prostate.

The action caught Tomas off guard and he let out a startled whimper, “Uhn. Ah. Fine! Whatever you want Kuai, just fuck me please. I need it. I…” he was cut off as words turned into helpless little pants.

“If you want that kolache*, you’re going to have to let me have my arms back.” He cooed and purred, knowing what it would do to his fellow Lin Kuei.

Almost reluctantly Tomas released Kuai Liang’s arms from his trembling grip, and flopped onto the bed next to him, legs spread wide open, his cock jutting up from between his thighs, leaking pre-cum onto his toned stomach. “Please, Tundra? I’ll be good for you, I promise. Just please, fuck me?” he whined, arching up off the bed wiggling his ass enticingly at his cryomancer boyfriend.

“Well, since you asked nicely.” Kuai Liang smirked victoriously as he pulled Smoke’s legs over his shoulders and plunged his cock back into the tight, hot vice grip of his ass. He wasted no time in setting a fast pace, he growled possessively against Tomas’ throat.

“Fuck. Ah! Kaui! Right there!” Tomas cried out as the head of Kuai Liang’s cock brushed against his prostate on his withdrawal. He clawed at the cropped hair at the base of Kaui’s neck and arched up into his thrusts.

Kuai Liang reached a spit slicked hand between the two of them as he continued to thrust deeply into his boyfriend, Tomas’ hole clenched around him as he pulled slowly along the silver haired boy’s length.

Tomas’ cries had turned into broken moans and unfinished Czech nonsense by the time the cryomancer was stroking him in time with his thrusts. He tugged a little frantically at Tundra’s hair, “K-Kaui…”

“Shush, it’s ok Tomas, I got you. Come for me kolache.” He moaned softly in Smoke’s ear before giving his cock a few more quick strokes.

Tomas practically sobbed as his release ripped through him; one hand clenched the sheets while the other tensed firmly in Tundra’s hair. He gasped as thick ropes of cum splashed against his stomach and dripped down the cryomacer’s fist. He pulled Kaui closer against him and rocked up into his thrust, before kissing the other hungrily.

Kuai Liang moaned hotly into Smoke’s mouth before pulling back slightly, “Shit. Tomas. I’m close; you want me to pull out?”

Tomas shook his head from side to side, he whimpered, feeling each thrust against his prostate in his over sensitized state was straddling the line between pain and pleasure just right. “Ne*.” He murmured softly. “I want to feel you.”

“Fuck.” Kuai Liang grit out as he tightened his grip on Tomas’ hips and thrust harder into the boy’s trembling body, it didn’t take long after Tomas had given him permission to come inside of him, and before he could make too embarrassing of a noise, he bit into the juncture of Tomas’ neck as his hips stilled. He shook violently and groaned against Smoke’s neck as his orgasm hit him, and he felt himself empty inside his boyfriend.

“The fuck?! I said NOT on my bed!” Bi-Han shouted walking just in time to catch Kaui nuzzling lovingly against Tomas’ throat.

“We’re brothers, you have to share with me.” Kaui groggily retorted, sticking his tongue out like a brat but refusing to meet the menacing glare he could feel Bi-Han was giving him.

“Hovno*!” Tomas swore loudly but didn’t bother trying to push Kaui off him.

*kolache = a Czech pasty/pet name Ne = No; Honvo = shit 


	4. Weekend Get-Away (Kuai Liang (GM Sub-Zero) x Cassie Cage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original ask was a very timid and worried SubCassie shipper asking me to write this.
> 
> Obviously this request involves a pretty sizable age gap, and I get it, a lot of people aren’t cool with that, and I can respect that, but I’ll kindly remind you all that Tomoka Land (aka my blog) is a JUDGEMENT FREE ZONE, if this isn’t your jam please don’t read it. I don’t need nor do I want a lecture in morality, I’m pretty upfront that I write pretty morally grey stuff, it’s not for everyone. Here’s the thing though, Cassie is around 28 in MK11 (she and Jacqui bitch about Cassie stealing a prom date 10 years ago, most of us in America go to prom around 18, thus making her around 28) she is a fully legal and fully consenting adult. Mortal Kombat is a series where people range in age from late 20s to thousands to millennia old, so when the main canon pairing has an age gap of about 9,900 some odd years it seems pretty pointless to be upset about 30 years, but it’s not up to me to make that decision for other people. So, I’ll repeat myself again if age gaps with completely consensual adults aren’t your thing, SKIP IT.

Cassie let out a soft moan as her fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties, finally brushing against her want, her body jumped below her at the light touch. She bit her lip as her fingers skimmed her folds nimbly, teasing herself, it never felt as good when she was alone, but she didn’t really have the option of company at the moment. She was at home in her apartment, just outside of Special Forces Headquarters and her boyfriend was in the middle of nowhere China. “You sure can pick ‘em Cass,” she mumbled to herself before pulling her hand out of her underwear.

She pushed them down hastily as she fiddled around with a glass on her bedside table, “Ahhh Kuai,” she gasped trailing an ice cube over her supple breasts, the cold easily bringing her nipples to attention. The ice cube was a little colder than the cryomancer’s mouth, but Cassie craved that cool touch, she needed to feel him, and this was the closest she could get for a while. Her hips jerked involuntarily as she pushed the ice cube in-between her legs, “Oh,” she gasped rubbing it against her clit in slow, teasing circles as it melted rapidly. She was quick to reach for another ice cube, dragging it along the full length of her pussy, shivering from the cold, she let out a loud whine as she pushed the ice cube, along with two fingers into her soaking entrance.

“Hnnn. Ah! K-Kuai!” she cried loudly, not caring if her neighbors could hear her, fingers desperately trying to soothe her ache. She rolled her hips against her fingers hard as she plunged them in and out of herself, harder and faster. Her face flushed red, sweat dripping down her brow, she arched her back as the ice cube melted inside her heat and she found that spot that the cryomancer seemed to have no trouble locating. She curled her fingers against that spot, hips helping drive them deeper insider her tight, wet heat. Cassie was panting hard as she kept fucking herself on her fingers, she let out a frustrated groan.

“Why is it never enough without him here,” she cursed as she pinched one of her pert nipples with her free hand, before cupping her dripping mound. “Kuai!” she nearly shouted as her fingers continued to drive into her as her other hand went to work rubbing her clit in time. “So.. so close,” she whimpered, she could feel her body trembling under her nimble fingers. “Yes, yes, yes, ahh fuck, right there, right there!” she cried, too engrossed in her own thoughts to remember she was alone. Her body finally went rigid before shaking hard as she collapsed, panting heavily; against the bed. Cassie let out a groan of disappointment as she pulled her fingers from her sloppy mess, wiped them on the bed, and rolled over with a frustrated sigh as she tried to fall asleep.

***

A few weeks had passed, and Cassie’s legs bounced with excitement as the plane finally neared its decent into the frozen wastes of Arctika, it was a long grueling flight and she was equal parts over exhausted and elated. She was here alone for a change, none of her troops with her, she finally decided to use her leave and take a well-deserved vacation, which was fantastic, but in retrospect made the logistics of the trip a nightmare. The pilot finally landed, she disembarked more than a little frustrated she was no where near as close to the temple as she had hope to be, but one thought of the cryomancer waiting for her was enough to lift her spirits. She slung her pack over her shoulder and made her by foot to the Lin Kuei Temple.

It was nearing nightfall when she finally approached the temple gates, she was quick to show the medallion Kuai Liang had given her and was allowed inside. She was exhausted and frozen to the core as she made her way to the Grandmaster’s room, thankful to find a roaring fire in the fireplace, but more than a little disappointed that Kuai Liang was nowhere to be seen, however; there was a note. _Cassie,_ she smiled as she read her name, it had taken her months to break him of the habit of referring to her as ‘Cassandra’; _I will be regrettably late this evening. An unexpected matter has arisen that requires my attention. Please warm yourself by the fire, I will return as soon as I can. Yours fondly, Kuai Liang._ She read the note aloud to herself, Cassie frowned and made her way to the joined bathroom to take a quick shower, and freshen up, just because she’d spend 46 hours trekking across the world to see him didn’t mean she had to look or smell like it.

Once she had finished in the bathroom the blonde flopped onto his bed, too relaxed and drowsy to be bothered with dressing, Cassie burrowed under the thick blankets to wait for the cryomancer, completely unaware of the fact she would nod off almost immediately. Not too long after, Cassie made a disgruntled noise as she was aroused from her sleep by a dip in the bed, and a cool arm snaking around her waist.

“I didn’t mean to wake you Cassie, go back to sleep,” Kuai Liang whispered against the blonde’s ear, settling himself behind her, pulling the young woman against his sculpted, broad chest.

“Mmm, Kuai is that you?” Cassie slurred sleepily, wiggling her butt unwittingly against the cryomancer’s clothed crotch, the thin pants doing little to mask the pleasurable friction.

The Grandmaster tried to disguise a pleasurable grunt into one of affirmation, “Ungh. I would hope so, who else would be bold enough to be in my bed with his arms around my woman?”

Cassie chuckled tiredly a bit before responding, “Your brother.”

Kuai Liang frowned, and pulled the blonde closer, possessively. “Contrary to popular rumors Bi-Han does have _some_ limits, but I guess I wouldn’t put it past him. Who could blame him though; you are an awfully hard temptation to resist.” He growled low against her ear, unable to resist biting down on the supple flesh.

Cassie whimpered and reached back to pull the cryomancer’s head closer, desperate to feel those cool lips on her warm skin, “Is that so?” The blonde questioned, rolling her hips against the growing stiffness in the Grandmaster’s pants.

Kuai Liang groaned against her neck, trailing cool open mouth kisses against her hot flesh, “Cassie,” he warned. “You should still be asleep, you’ve had a long journey, and I can wait to welcome you properly in the morning.” 

“Well I can’t,” the blonde struggled against Kuai Liang’s tight grip, unable to free herself she did the next best thing, she yanked the cryomancer’s pants down and ground her bare ass against Kuai Liang’s growing erection.

The Grandmaster exhaled forcefully against Cassie’s neck, the difference in temperature causing goosebumps to spread across the blonde’s soft skin; marveling as her perfect ass ground against him. He let out a frustrated groan as he felt her wetness spreading all over his aching hard cock, she was making it increasingly hard to wait for morning.

Cassie didn’t give him the option, she pulled her hips away from him long enough to wrap one leg around the Grandmaster’s, angling her hips just the right way to allow her to force his cock to sink into her tight heat. She let out a long, satisfied moan as he filled her to the brim, loving the ache and stretch, finally scratching her urge to be filled. “Ohh Kuai,” she whined, savoring his started gasp. “You feel so good inside me. Filling me up all the way. You don’t know how hard it’s been with just my fingers to keep me company.”

Kuai Liang’s teeth scraped against the blonde’s neck, nearly growling from the delicious heat and tightness enveloping his pulsating dick, he was at a loss for words, too enamored by Cassie’s pussy sucking his cock in. His cool hands moved to cup her full breasts, letting the blonde do as she pleased; he pinched and teased her rosy nipples into stiff peaks. He bit his lip to stifle a cry as she began to move her hips.

Cassie didn’t care about curbing her volume, it’s not like any of the Lin Kuei didn’t know about their relationship, and Kuai Liang might like to keep things a little more private and behind closed doors, but that wasn’t her style. She cried his name loudly as she slammed her hips back against the cryomancer’s cock, her legs trembled which each buck of her hips. “Ahh, ohhh Grandmaster! Ah! Fuck!”

“C-Cassie,” he groaned squeezing her breasts, grinding his hips against her full ass, dick twitching with each slippery movement of the blonde.

Cassie arched her back as best she could, still trapped by the cryomancer’s strong arms, her hand threaded through Kuai Liang’s thick black hair, gripping hard, pressing him harder into her neck. “Shit! Shit!” she cried, clamping down hard around the throbbing cock buried deep inside her, she froze, leg jerking involuntarily as she finally managed to find her sweet spot.

The cryomancer let out a low moan as he felt her walls fluttering around his aching manhood. “Mmmmnn Cassie,” he growled, hands finding her hips, his blunt nails digging into her supple hips, unable to resist any longer Kuai Liang pulled his hips back and thrust hard into the moaning blonde.

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Ah! Fuck me Grandmaster!” she squealed, hips thrashing wildly in his iron-clad grip, she felt that delicious heat pooling in her stomach, each powerful thrust of the cryomancer’s hips bringing her closer and closer to completion.

Cassie was so wet, Kuai Liang was finding it a bit challenging to keep his length inside the squirming blond, but it was a problem he was more than happy to have. He growled her name, biting down on her ear lobe again, bucking up into her velveteen heat deeper, reading the telltale signs of the blonde’s body. “You’re close aren’t you Cassie?” he whispered huskily against her ear, blowing cool air against her heated skin. 

“So close,” she whined pitifully, she was clenching around his hard length, so close to falling over the edge, it had been so long and each one of the cryomancer’s thrusts had her seeing starts. “Please,” she whimpered, hand sneaking down towards her dripping mound.

Kuai Liang was quick to grab her hand, “You don’t need to do that with me, I know you can cum from my cock alone. I’ve seen you do it so many times.” He teased, nipping at her neck thrusting harder, his hips beginning to falter, “Cum Cassie, cum for your Grandmaster.” He growled out, the low timber of his voice shooting straight to Cassie’s core.

She screamed his name so loud that Kuai Liang was convinced he’d never hear the end of it, but neither cared at the moment. Cassie’s grip in the cryomancer’s hair was painfully tight as she tugged it, hips bucking violently against his persistent thrusts, she squealed with delight as her thighs quivered from the intensity of her release.

Kuai Liang’s fingers dug in painfully as he fucked her through her release, desperately chasing his own. It didn’t take long, Cassie’s pussy was like a vice grip around his cock, her trembling walls pushing him closer with each thrust. “Cassie I- I’m going to,” he warned as he tried to pull out.

Cassie whined in protest, leg still locked around the cryomancer, “Cum inside me! Please Kuai! Oh fuck, I NEED to feel it.” She babbled, still riding the high of her orgasm.

“Ah. Fuck. Un. Cassie!” he shouted, biting sharply into the blonde’s neck as his hips lost their rhythm entirely and buried himself as deeply inside Cassie as he could, stilling finally as he filled her until she was overflowing with his hot cum.

“That was worth the travel and jet lag,” Cassie slurred sleepily, before falling into a deep satisfying sleep, trapping the cryomancer’s softening length inside her.

Kuai Liang just chuckled against her neck, “Welcome home Cassie.” He wrapped his strong arms around her again, he would deal with the mess in the morning; for now, he would just enjoy having her in his arms.


	5. Happy Birthday Gorgeous (Johnny Cage x Cilice Sorokin (not my OC) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is largely inspired by Tumblr wifey’s cute little Christmas drabble and I just wanted to switch it up a bit by making it birthday themed for reasons. I just wanted to thank her for always being there for me, listening to me whine about dumb Tomoka problem, being super supportive and just an all around wonderful human being. Thank you so much love!  
> Uhhhh it’s not weird to write surprise smut for your Tumblr bestie is it? Fuck, I hope not. 😅  
> Johnny Cage X Cilice Sorokin (I am SO sorry in advance if I did a shit job with your OC or Johnny, my only forte is horny Polar Bears!)

You roll around groggily in bed, trying to stave off the oncoming morning, you hear clanking down below, you roll over in a desperate attempt to fall back to sleep.

The door flies open, loudly clattering against the wall, kicked a little too hard by an overly enthusiastic Johnny Cage. “Happy Birthday Beautiful!” He announces as he stands there wearing nothing but a poorly closed robe, carrying a tray heaped with an impressive stack of pancakes along other typical breakfast fare.

“Ughh,” you groan and roll away from him. “Johnny you know how I feel about my birthday; you know I hate being the center of attention.”

“Yeah I know babe,” he admits sheepishly before setting the tray down on the bed and crouching down next to you. “I just wanted it to be different this year, I just wanted to make you feel as special for your birthday as you make me feel every day,” he smiles at you sincerely. Not the cheesy Hollywood grin the tabloids and the world gets to see, but a real genuine smile that he saves just for you.

You’re reluctant to give into his charms, tempted to scold him further and yell at him to forget your birthday entirely, but you melt when he looks at you like that. There’s no hint of his charm, no ego, nothing but pure love for you, “Well,” you start to relent “I guess at the very least I can enjoy my breakfast in bed.” You survey the spread in front of you, “Johnny, there’s no tea, no beans or toast not even a tomato in sight!” You exclaim in mock horror, unable to resist the urge to tease him about the extremely American breakfast he brought you.

“Yeah but look at all the classic Americana babe! Coffee, ultra-fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, a Cage Family classic; and ‘streaky bacon’ as you guys like to call it!” He gestures at each item grinning proudly at his efforts. “There’s even real Vermont maple syrup! You’ll love it! Just give it a try!”

“Hmmmm I still don’t know,” you muse, playing hard to get, knowing the former movie star would give in.

“Here,” he starts cutting you a mouthful of the fluffy, butter and syrup-soaked pancakes “open wide.” He can’t help but grin at the double entendre.

“Johnny,” you open your mouth to protest that you’re a grown woman and can feed yourself but are stopped by the sweet, chocolaty treat being shoved in your mouth. After swallowing you smile at him, “Ok that’s pretty bloody good!”

“Right?! I told you, Cage Family recipe! Come on babe let’s enjoy breakfast and then you can open your present,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at you.

You groan externally at his not so subtle hint, but inside your stomach flips at the look he gives you, one that’s so cheesy but promises you so much more.

The two of you finish the breakfast Johnny made for you and you had to admit he was a really good cook when he wanted to be, even the coffee was a nice change from your usual tea. Johnny was idly rubbing your shoulders and playing with your hair. “I’m really glad your birthday is on a Saturday this year,” he remarks casually.

“Why would that be Mr. Cage?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at him quizzically.

“‘Cause I get a present too,” he crawls around so he’s facing you, grinning ear to ear.

“Oh? What might that be? A sink full of dirty dishes to do?” you quip at him, sarcasm dripping from your voice.

“No,” he insists, the Californian Valley Boy tone of his voice intensifying “I get to spend all day with you, duh!”

You can’t help but burst into a fit of laughter, when you first heard Johnny speak you had assumed it was just a persona. You didn’t think in a million years people talked like that outside of movies and teen dramas, leave it to Johnny Cage to prove you wrong. “The whole day huh? Whatever shall we do then?” your lips curling into a seductive smile.

“Well,” he begins, leaning in for a short kiss, “you can start by opening your present.” He grins rolling to the side, flopping down on the soft bed as he throws his arms behind his head, robe falling open ever so temptingly.

“Why Mr. Cage, you shouldn’t have,” you smirk as you straddle his hips, hands slipping inside the plush robe to run your hands over Johnny’s rock-hard chest.

“I know, I know, but only the best for you babe,” he flashes you a cocky, confident smile, rolling his hips against the weight of you in his lap.

You chuckle softly as your hands dip lower, fingernails dancing over his perfectly well-defined abs, another thing about Johnny that had shocked you was real when you first met him. You had expected they were airbrushed in, or at least doctored in post-production in his movies, but oh no, that was all 100% Johnny Cage. Your lips collide with his suddenly, feeling his hand on the back of your head, guiding you forward, you moan softly against his soft lips, his tongue quick to find yours, entwining lazily.

He grabs your hips, grinding you against his growing hardness, groaning lustfully in the process, loving every inch of your body. “Mmmm Cilice,” he purrs your name as he breaks the kiss and runs his hands up your sides.

“Excuse me Mr. Cage, this is my birthday, not yours and I believe I haven’t finished opening my present yet,” you chastise him, hands firmly pressing down on his hips.

“Aww shit, you’re right,” he laments. “My bad babe. I just get too worked up around you, but could you maybe open it a little quicker?”

“I suppose since you did go out of your way to make me such a lovely breakfast, it’s the least I can do,” you muse, as much as you enjoy teasing the movie star, you were finding it harder and harder to resist his charms. You shift so you can finish opening this robe all the way, your gaze taking in every inch of the gorgeous man laid out under you. You make a small noise of desire, seeing him so hard and leaking for you under that robe, even if there is a ridiculous ‘happy birthday’ ribbon tied in a pretty bow around the base of Johnny’s proud cock. It’s perfect that way though, something so Johnny Cage, and how did he know exactly what to get you for your birthday, no fancy useless material goods, no forcing you outside, no horribly awkward party with people you barely knew, nothing like that, just you and him. Your hands are shaking slightly with anticipation, and you can feel yourself growing wetter with ever passing moment as you untie the bow, “Why Mr. Cage, it’s exactly what I wanted, however did you know?”

“I had a hunch,” he grins at you confidently, before adding, “well go on, why don’t you play with it, really enjoy yourself.” He hums as your fingers brush against his sensitive shaft with feather light touches.

Before touching Johnny any further, you are quick to rid yourself of your panties, throwing them off the bed, letting that be afternoon Cilice’s problem. You run your index finger in between your folds, trying to assess how ready you are, and are a little embarrassed to realize how soaking wet this grinning git has you. You grab hold of his cock, holding it firmly as you lift your hips up, but you don’t lower yourself yet, that wouldn’t be any fun for either of you, instead you slide his velvety soft dick along your aching wetness. Quiet gasps falling from your parted lips every time his cock catches on your clit, quickly turning you into a quivering mess. “Oh Johnny,” you breath before finally sinking down on his hard shaft, tensing as his thick cock opens you up perfectly, reveling in the delight of him filling you completely.

“Shit, Cilice,” he grits out as you’re finally seated, trying his best not to flip the two of you over and have his way with you then and there. His grip on your hips tightens, as he groans loudly when you begin to shift your hips.

You whine as you lift your hips up just a little bit, splaying your hands out on Johnny’s perfect stomach trying keep your balance. You bite your lip as you allow yourself to sink back down, you can’t help but throw your head back letting out a loud gasp, “J-Johnny.” You set a slow rhythm, enjoying the sensation of him being so deep inside you, your toes curl as his cock brushes against that bundle of nerves inside you that makes you see stars. You can’t stop yourself from crying out loudly at the pleasurable feeling, you balance on the balls of your feet, giving yourself more leverage to ride him faster.

“Oh, fuck babe, just like that, Christ you feel so good,” he praises unable to resist bucking up into your tight wetness, meeting each bounce with a hard thrust. “Cilice,” he warns “I’m not going to last long like this.”

You can’t hear him over the obscene sounds of skin on skin slapping, so when he pushes you off and on your back you let out a surprised gasp, it quickly turns into a pleasured cry as he thrusts into in one powerful stroke. “Ah! Johnny!” you squeal, as he gives no pause, hips driving himself in and out of you at a fevered pace. You throw your head back and arch your back as each thrust is just where you need it, his fingers digging into your hips as you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He leans down for a sloppy kiss, his rhythm starting to falter as he moves to suck your neck, leaving love bites over your ever changing landscape of tattooed skin. His teeth scrape against your collar bone before licking all the way down to your breast, he laves the sensitive bud before sucking it into his mouth.

“Ah fuck, Johnny,” you pant, feeling the pressure building in your lower stomach, you buck your hips against his, teetering on the edge of completion. “Oh please Johnny, please,” you whine, nails raking across the movie star’s back as you begin to tremble.

He bites down on your nipple, reaching between the two of you to tease your clit with tight fast circles, cock filling you to the brim with every hard, fast thrust. “Shit babe, I’m gonna cum,” he grunts into your chest, the grip on your hip becoming almost painful.

“Johnny! Ah! Johnny!” you shriek as you tumble over the edge hard, you stomach clenching, vision blurring, your entire body wracked with spasms. Your breath hitches as you continue you to pant out his name feeling his cock twitching inside your velveteen heat.

“Cilice!” he roars as his hips finally still, burying himself as deep inside you he can before filling you up with hot, thick ropes of cum. “Shit,” he curses, hips jerking involuntarily, sweat dripping down his chiseled chest and abs. He just grins at you, stupid, lopsided and yet still cocky as only Johnny Cage can pull off, “Happy Birthday babe.” He eases out of you gently after a bit before making his way to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth, he calls from the bathroom “Let me know when you’re ready for you next round of presents.”

You can help but sport a similarly stupid smile enjoying the view of his perfect, taught ass as he disappears into the other room, you think to yourself that maybe birthdays aren’t so bad, at least not the ones you get to spend with Johnny.


	6. No Mercy ( Human!Sektor x F!OC Michiko (not mine) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for some Yandere!Sektor? Yes actually! @whatamidoingwithmylifeman asked me to write this disaster, between Sektor and her OC Michiko. I decided to have a little fun and pad out the beginning of the story with some interactions with my OC Ice too. This is story is not super dark but it’s got a lot ick factors for some included but not limited to unhealthy/abusive relationships and non-con between adopted siblings. Sektor’s a dick though, so what do you expect? If this isn’t your cup of tea just skip it, I don’t want to hear complaints about it. Hopefully you enjoy it @whatamidoingwithmylifeman and I hope I did an OK job with Michiko!

You stretch your stiff muscles as you make your back to the main compound after evening training, like you had every night for as long as you could remember. You grimace and roll your shoulder; you know already how much it will bother you tomorrow. It was just routine sparring but as usual being the Grandmaster’s daughter drew the ire and jealousy of your classmates and they decided to take their displeasure out on you and your shoulder. You weren’t the Grandmaster’s daughter by blood, your adoptive Mother had found you abandoned in the Dead Woods as a baby, wrapped in nothing but a blanket that had your name embroidered in it. She had pleaded with the man you now called your Father to take you in and raised you as her own along with your adopted brother, Sektor.

“Hey Michiko! Wait up!” one of the boys from your group calls to you as he runs to catch up to you.

You stop and give him a cheerful smile. Like the other Lin Kuei, you’d grown up with him for as long as you could remember, he was your best friend, he never treated you differently just because you were the Grandmaster’s daughter, or because of your overprotective jerk of a brother. To him you were just Michiko. “Out of breath just from that little run? Which one of us actually got our asses kicked today, huh?”

He chuckles, returning your smile, “Well from the way you’re holding you’re shoulder I’d say it’s pretty fair to assume it’s you. What on earth did you do to piss Hyou, I mean Ice, off like that? I keep forgetting she’s earned her mantle already.” He pauses to look a bit embarrassed by the fact that he held no such mantle or title and wasn’t even close to one. “She’s usually so cold and distant, I’ve never seen her lose her _cool_ like that.”

You frown at the mention of the cryomancer, you’d think what with being a yuki onna, an ice spirit; yourself that you’d get along well with cold woman. The two of you used to be close but something changed between you two when your brother Sektor, and Bi-Han, her mentor, lover, you weren’t even sure anymore; started fight each other all the time over who would succeed your Father as Grandmaster. It put you in an awkward position with your fellow classmate seemingly forcing her to side with Bi-Han while you were expected to side with Sektor. “Let’s just say don’t let her catch you talking shit about The Great Sub-Zero,” you reply chuckling.

“What’s their deal anyway?” he asks giving you an inquisitive look as he leans against the wall of the courtyard, neither of you in a hurry to go inside to face the horrors of slimy stewed mountain vegetables and stale _mantou_ leftover from breakfast.

“Hyou and Bi-Han? I have no idea, I tried to ask Gēgē but he just got pissed about it, ranting about how Sub-Zero is a good for nothing womanizing fuckboi and Ice is just his unsuspecting prey. Why she hates me so much all of a sudden, I have no clue, I’m pretty sure she hates everyone other than Bi-Han,” you can’t help but giggle. You really did try your best to get along with your fellow clansmen, and you certainly didn’t hate either cryomancer, but you can’t help but enjoy bit a gossip here and there just as well as the next person did.

“Think they’ve gone all the way yet?” the boy asks, his face coloring with a hint of red as he shifts anxiously back and forth, his embarrassment evident.

“Absolutely no way! Are you kidding me? If Bi-Han had done anything to her she’d never shut up about it! She’d brag worse than Bi-Han and my brother do!” you insist, laughing harder, your own cheeks flushing with a bit of embarrassment.

“What about you, huh? You gone all the way yet?” he asks, the tone of his voice unsteady as he fights his way through the question, his blush spreading further across his cheeks.

You’re so caught off guard by the question you lose your balance and trip on a stray pebble, finding yourself in his strong arms before you can crash into the ground. You blush harder as you’re suddenly pulled flush against his hard torso as he pulls you upright “N-no way,” you manage to stammer out before you’re jerked backed suddenly.

“Get your hands off of my sister, you worthless little shit. No one is allowed to touch Michiko but me,” you wince as you hear your brother’s harsh voice berating your friend. He wraps his arms around your shoulders tight enough to make you cry out from your earlier injury, but he pays you no mind. “If I ever catch you with her again, I will show no mercy,” he growls at your classmate, teeth bared.

“S-Sektor!” he stammers out, backing himself back into the wall, “I was just chatting with Michiko, we-we’re just friends, she got pretty beat up in class I just was making sure she was ok.” He manages to choke out, utterly overwhelmed by the sheer malice rolling off of Sektor.

“I’ll see to her myself,” he hisses before adding, “leave. Now.” You can feel his glare as your classmate scrambles away and into the main building, eager to put as much distance as he can between himself and your overly possessive adopted brother.

“Ow! Gēgē! You asshole! Let me go!” you yelp and stomp on Sektor’s foot trying to force him to release you.

Sektor scowls as he reluctantly unwraps his arms, he doesn’t let you out of his grasp entirely though, he grabs your wrist pulling you closer to look you over. “What did he mean you got pretty beat up? Who dared to lay a hand on you, you’re mine and everyone knows it.”

“Hyou just got a little out of hand during a sparring match it wasn’t really a big deal, I apparently shouldn’t have agreed with my classmates that you’d kick Bi-Han’s ass if the two of you actually went all out.” You explain trying to keep your tone light and cheerful, not wanting to set Sektor off any further.

“I’ll talk to Bi-Han and tell him to keep his bitch in line,” he growls tugging you along with him towards the dining hall. He pauses before the two of you go in, stroking your cheek affectionately, “I am glad to hear you defended me like that though,” he purrs leaning down to sniff your hair deeply before dropping a kiss on the top of your head. “You made your Gēgē very proud.”

You shiver uncomfortably in his grasp, tiny tendrils of frost creeping along the floor as you try and control yourself, “Yeah, um of course Gēgē, we’re family after all we uh have to stick together. I’m uh going to go eat with my friends now ok?” You’re able to finally pull away from him and without even waiting for his ok you run off towards your classmates all piled together at the end of one of the long tables. You keep your eye on Sektor though, as he foolishly approaches the group of three cryomancers, Kuai Liang is seated next to his older brother Bi-Han, and Ice the one you had the conflict early sat rather smugly in the eldest cryomancer’s lap. “They’ve totally done it,” you whisper to yourself. You strain your ears to hear the exchange, you don’t want to go any closer but you’re desperate to hear the cryomancer lay into your adopted brother.

“You need to keep your bitch on a shorter leash Bi-Han!” Sektor shouts, and you don’t even have to strain, he yells it loud enough for the whole room to hear, which immediately causes an eerie hush to fall over the dining hall.

“The fuck did you just call her Sektor?” Bi-Han returns angrily setting the girl next to his brother on the long bench. Quicker than your eyes can make out the cryomancer coats his fist in ice as it connects solidly with Sektor’s jaw sending your adopted brother flying.

Sektor stumbles to his feet, blood gushing from his split lip as he gets back up in Bi-Han’s face, being absolutely dwarfed by the tall cryomancer, but it does little to deter him as he lands a solid kick to Bi-Han’s flawless torso. “I called her a bitch, which is a polite term for anyone stupid enough to lay with you! Your little whore attacked my sister during class today, and I’m demanding an apology.”

Both you and Ice know better than to get in the middle of this, she shoots you an apologetic look from across the room, and mouths “I’m sorry”, neither of you wanted things to have gotten so out of control.

Bi-Han just rolls his icy eyes, not even phased by the blow before hammering his fist into the side of Sektor’s face again, knocking him to the ground. He digs the heel of his foot into Sektor’s bloodied face, “Ice doesn’t owe you shit, maybe you should have done a better job training your sister, but I see incompetence runs in your family. This is exactly why I’ll be Grandmaster and not your weak, pathetic ass.” He smirks arrogantly before adding “Kuai, Hyou we’re leaving, I can’t eat while this place reeks of Sektor’s shit,” the two are quick to follow the oldest cryomancer’s lead.

Hyou gives you another apologetic look and a slight shrug before trotting after Kuai Liang and Bi-Han, you take that as your cue to exit as well, you haven’t eaten yet, but you’d rather face a night of hunger than a night of soothing Sektor’s enraged and bruised ego.

You manage to make it back to your room without incident, thankful that Sektor must have decided to go to the infirmary to get his cuts treated. You collapse into your rather uncomfortable bed, what a day it’s been, first the fight with Ice, then the incident with your brother and your best friend, and then Sektor getting his ass handed to him by Sub-Zero. You sigh and stretch out on the thin, straw mattress, cradling your injured shoulder and trying to forget about the day, you must have dozed off at some point because you’re startled awake by loud pounding against the wooden door of your room.

“Michiko! Fuck! Open the god damn door!” you clutch your knees to your chest as you heard Sektor’s slurred and angry voice from outside your room. It doesn’t take long for the door’s old rusted lock to faulter under Sektor incessant pounding as he stumbles into your room.

“Gēgē what are you doing? Go back to bed,” you hiss at your older brother, an uneasy shiver rolling through your body, there was only one reason Sektor would be in your room this late at night and it makes you sick to even think about it.

He lumbers over to your bed, not even bothering to shut the door behind him properly, “Don’t tell me what to fucking do, you don’t get to do that. Not after today. Do you know how stupid you made me look?” Sektor seethes through gritted teeth.

You can smell the alcohol on his breath as he pins your wrists above your head, your pulse racing already, “Gēgē please, I didn’t do anything. I’m tired, I want to go back to bed.”

“Didn’t do anything?” he growls, “didn’t do anything huh?” he repeats harshly, voice rising in volume. “You made me look like an idiot in front of the entire clan! Not only could you not take care of that worthless cunt Ice, but to add insult to injury you didn’t try and defend me at all! You just let that arrogant piece of shit, Bi-Han; kick my ass while you left me there! Bloodied and broken all because I was defending _your_ honor!” Sektor berates you angrily, his grip on your wrists tightening painfully, “Well you’re not going to deny me anything tonight, not after that!”

You squirm in disgust as you feel your adopted brother’s hot tongue against the cool skin of your neck, he pauses to breath in your scent before letting out a shaky groan. You struggle under Sektor’s heavy body, trying to shove him off, but you’re rendered defenseless as your wrists are quickly, and roughly bound together with a thick leather strap. “Gēgē,” you plead with him again, knowing it won’t do anything to deter Sektor when he gets like this, but you also know you can’t live with yourself if you don’t at least try to stop him.

“Shut your mouth Michiko, you belong to me, you always have, and you always will. I’m sick of you constantly denying me what’s mine. That ends tonight,” he snarls, running his hands over your supple breasts, groping you through the flimsy material of your night clothes. His mouth is back on your neck, licking and sucking the delicate flesh forcing you to twist your head uncomfortably, trying to get away from his incessant mouth.

You gasp as his teeth sink into your neck and his strong hands continue to manhandle your ample breasts, working your nipples into stiff peaks visible through the thin material of your top. This wasn’t the first time Sektor had molested you before, despite having been raised together as siblings he had always had it his mind that you were his future bride, not his sister but something seemed different tonight. He was angrier and more aggressive than you had ever seen him before, your body jerks as he tweaks one of your nipples through your shirt, his teeth finally releasing their hold on your neck before scraping down to your collar bone.

“You won’t be needing this anymore,” he growls before tearing your shirt open, allowing him full access to your breasts. He grabs them roughly, jiggling them experimentally before pressing them together, “you’re all grown up now aren’t you Michiko,” he whispers before lowering his mouth to your breasts. He’s surprisingly gentle all of a sudden, running his tongue lightly over your nipple, while his hand caresses your neglected breast, the action forcing a whine from you. “Does that feel good?” he asks, knowing full well that anything would feel good to your inexperienced body.

“No,” you manage before gasping as he sucks lightly on your nipple, teeth carefully avoiding your sensitive flesh, as you struggle with the unwelcome feeling of heat beginning to pool in your lower stomach. You squirm under Sektor as he licks and scrapes the tender skin between your breasts on his way to your other breast, tonguing your stiff nipple with harder licks than before. He sucks lazily on the bud distracting you from his hand creeping lower, hovering just above your panties, you can feel his fingers flexing against your exposed skin. You bite your lip as his gentle suction pulls another whine from you as you struggle to push down your growing feelings of arousal.

“You can lie to me all you want Michiko, but your body will always be honest,” he groans against your cool skin as he leans back to look at your flushed body, feeling his cock begin to strain against the coarse material of his pants. Sektor grabs your breasts again, groping them roughly feeling their weight in his calloused palms before burying his face in between your mounds, his coarse facial hair scratching you as he inhales deeply again.

Your hips jerk involuntarily as your pussy is suddenly exposed to the cool evening air as Sektor easily tears your panties off in one rough jerk, you feel tears start to prick at the corners of your eyes. You should cry out for help, surely one of the other Lin Kuei would hear you, but you’re too paralyzed with fear, Sektor may be no match for Bi-Han but he was strong and lethal, and you know you stand no chance against him. You’re utterly at his mercy, and you had the sinking feeling that his normal teasing and touching wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him tonight.

His fingers skim your damp folds, his face contorting into a smug grin as he continues to slide his fingers back and forth along your slick wetness. “See Michiko, your body is honest with me, just like I told you. You can say you don’t want this all you want, but none of that matters when your body knows who it belongs to. Look at how wet you are for your brother, what a filthy little girl you are,” he coos teasing your virgin entrance with his thick fingers.

You can’t hold back your moan as you feel one of his fingers press inside you, the feeling is so foreign but not entirely unpleasant, your wriggle under him, trying desperately to free yourself from the leather bindings. All you succeed in doing though is working Sektor’s finger deeper inside your core, forcing another whine to fall from you lips. “G-Gēgē please,” you whimper as you feel him moving his finger in and out of your tight cunt.

“Oh don’t worry Michiko, you don’t have to beg me, not tonight at least, I’ll give you everything you need,” Sektor groans against your breasts as he presses another finger into you, marveling at how wet and hot you are around this thick fingers.

He pulls his fingers out before pressing them back inside brushing against something that makes your hips buck against his hand unexpectedly, the action pulling an embarrassing cry from you, you hate how good it feels. You subconsciously clench around his fingers, as they curl inside you, over and over, teasing that spot inside you until your trembling under his heavy body. You yelp in discomfort as Sektor works a third finger inside your tight heat, they stretch you open, filling you entirely, it feels like it’s too much.

“Look at you, taking my fingers so well, your greedy little pussy is just sucking them in deeper. Does it feel good Michiko? Does having my fingers fill your tight little cunt feel good?” he growls, untying his pants to stroke his cock as he pumps his fingers inside you.

You shake your hear back and forth, biting your lip again trying not give into the unfamiliar sensations, your whole-body trembles and jerks with Sektor’s every movement. You can feel your thighs quivering as his fingers twist in and out of your dripping cunt, he drills them into you deeper as you try and fight the sensation. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream as you lose your battle and are suddenly overwhelmed with waves of pleasure jolting through your body. Your body shakes uncontrollably against Sektor’s hand as your walls clamp down around his fingers, it’s unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. You feel like your head is swimming as you vision blurs as you’re left with your eyes half lidded, panting heavily as his fingers finally withdrawal from your warm cavern.

“You’re such a filthy little girl Michiko, cumming all over my fingers like that. Look at what a mess you’ve made,” Sektor chuckles, holding glistening fingers up so you can see them before sucking them clean, one by one. He moans as he tastes you, hand pumping his leaking cock harder as his tongue swirls and dances over each digit. He pulls your hips close to his and starts to run the velvety soft head of his cock along your sopping folds.

The act sends you panicking, “Gēgē no! Please! You can’t!” You begin to buck and thrash violently under him as best you can. _Not like this, please not like this_ you think to yourself, unable to comprehend what was actually happening.

“I bet you’re pretty little cunt would be so tight around my cock, but don’t worry yet little Michiko, I’m not going to spoil you just yet, what fun is there in that for me? You’re so much prettier when you look at me with those big scared eyes, worried about my every move. If I took you now, then you’d know what I’m really capable of and I wouldn’t get to see those cute little expressions anymore.” He groans as he humps against your mound, careful not to get too carried away and fuck you by mistake.

His cock slides against your overly sensitive cunt, rubbing against your slick opening, you can’t help but gasp anytime the head of his cock gets caught there or when it rubs up against the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled just above it. You whine as he presses your thighs together tightly, the soft flesh encasing his cock as he continues to rut and grind against your cunt. Each thrust pulls broken whimpers and soft cries from your lips as the tears finally cascade down your face.

Sektor leans forward to lick a hot stripe up your cheek, savoring the taste of your tears, reveling in fact he was the one making you cry. He thrusts against you harder now, his grip on your thighs becoming painful as he pants your name, “You get it now right Michiko? You understand now that you belong to me and only me, right?” He grits out in between clenched teeth, his thrusts starting to become erratic, rhythm faltering.

You’re so desperate to do anything to make him stop that you just frantically nod your head in agreement. “Yes Gēgē, I belong to you, o-only you!” you cry as your feel that delicious and unwelcoming heat pooling in your stomach again, you feel so disgusted with yourself, but it feels so good at the same time. It wasn’t fair, Sektor seemed to know exactly what to do and you were unable to stop him, you cry out loudly again as you feel his hot cock sliding over every inch of your cunt, everything feels so hot and overwhelming.

“Let’s cum together my dear _little sister_ ,” Sektor whispers in your ear as he ruts against your pussy frantically, so close to his own orgasm yet so desperately in need for yours as well.

You cry out his name, in shame and embarrassment as your second orgasm tears through your body, stars exploding before your eyes, your muscles jerking and straining before everything shatters. You’re sobbing as he forces you to ride out your peak as you continue to feel his velvety hot cock slip and grind against your fluttering cunt, everything was too much and too overwhelming.

“Mi-Michiko,” Sektor groans as his hips finally still as your cunt is painted white with hot spurts of his thick cum. He thrusts slow and lazily in between your thighs, milking every drop of cum from his spent cock before finally letting your thighs go and sliding out from in between them. He sighs with satisfaction seeing your release mingling with his own, “mine,” he whispers before pulling his pants back up and stumbling back out of the room leaving you to cry yourself to sleep.


	7. Please Mr. Cage (Revenant!Johnny Cage x F! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty rough sex, there's also facial slapping here's the run down for those who like knowing what's inside:  
> shibari  
> hair pulling  
> rough sex  
> daddy kink  
> begging  
> interogation  
> violence  
> throat fucking  
> choking  
> blow job  
> dirty talk  
> praise  
> anal fingering  
> anal sex  
> spanking  
> vaginal spanking

You bite your lip to try and stifle the gasp of pain as the revenant yanks your head back, his fist gripping your hair painfully tight. You try and struggle, but between his ironclad grip and the masterful rope work binding you to the grotesque skull studded chair, it’s pretty clear you aren’t going anywhere the wraith doesn’t want you to go.

“Aw come on babe, don’t be like that. You know Daddy’s going to have to get pretty rough with you if you don’t start talking soon.” The former Hollywood movie star chastises you as he brings his face down so that it’s level with yours. His usually captivating brown eyes are tinged with an iridescent, inhuman orange glow.

The pallor, ashy appearance of his skin does nothing to detract from his rugged good looks, but it’s so heart wrenching to see your former lover, Johnny Cage; like this, just another one of Quan Chi’s puppets, something you know more about than you’d ever care to admit. “Johnny, it doesn’t have to be this way. You can break free of his command, others have, Bi-Han, myself, it’s not too late, I can help you,” you plead with him, your voice sounding so quite and unstable. You hate yourself for sounding so weak and insecure but being trapped in the dungeons of Quan Chi’s Citadel was a nightmare come true, again. This place held so many twisted and horrid memories, memories that Johnny’s living counterpart had worked so hard to help you try and erase.

“Yeah, uh sorry babe, it doesn’t work like that. See how this is going to go, is I’m going to ask you a question, and you’re going to answer me, if you don’t answer me, or I don’t like your answer, it’s not going to be pretty for you. So be a good girl for Daddy and just answer the god damn question!” he yells harshly, exploding violently all of a sudden, shaking your head.

He yanks your head back hard again, forcing it to collide with the skeletal chair, the impact causing stars to dance before your eyes as you wince in pain. “I-I already told you everything I know Mr. Cage. All I know is Kano brokered a weapons deal with Outworld, I don’t know any of the details, all I did for the Black Dragon was IT support and tech.” You try to keep your voice as calm and level as you can, but your voice betrays your fear with a loud, startled cry of pain and surprise as the back of the revenant’s hand collides with your cheek. The blow is unexpected and leaves you more shaken than in pain, the Johnny you knew would have never laid his hands on you like this.

“Not good enough sweetheart. You think we don’t realize you had to be the one keeping track of all the transactions digitally? Sure as shit wasn’t the _wondah from down unda_. I don’t wanna hurt you babe, really, I don’t, but you’re making it damn near impossible with your lies! So, let me ask you again, who currently is in possession of the nukes?!” Johnny snarls, baring his teeth, hand clenched into a fist, just waiting to mess your pretty, tattooed, skin up further.

“How the fuck should I know!? I bloody told you! I fixed that smarmy cowboy’s computer nearly every damn day, and that’s about it! Kano didn’t tell me anything about a weapons deal, I didn’t have access to track any of the shipments, I have no idea if that disgusting gargoyle monstrosity of an “Emperor” has them or if he double crossed him and stocked up the friggin’ “Sun God” too! I would tell you if I knew Johnny, I would, so please just let me go,” you plead with the revenant, fear and desperation sinking in further as you struggle harder against your binds. Another sharp burst of pain explodes in your senses, as he back-hands you harder, forcing another choked-off cry. You immediately taste blood as the impact splits your bottom lip.

“Aw babe, you really messed up now. Look what you made me do to your pretty face,” he coos, running his thumb over your abused lip in mock affection. Johnny brings his thumb to his lips, tongue running over the digit, lapping up your blood, groaning from the taste. “Well I guess if I can’t get you to talk, I may as well have some fun with you before turning you over to the big guy,” he smirks as he finally releases his grip on your hair.

You breath a sigh of relief as the painful pressure is finally gone, but it’s short lived, your stomach flip flopping at the sound of the revenant unzipping his pants. “Johnny please,” you try to reason again, panic seeping into your voice, _not here, please not here_ you want to plead, but your stubborn pride won’t allow you to beg _yet_.

The revenant grins at you, one hand sliding slowly, deliberately along his hard cock, making sure you get a good look at it before he grabs the back of the chair to tip it over.

You grimace as the chair crashes against the floor, the impact forcing you to groan in discomfort, you thankfully had the foresight to pull your head up, sparing it from the harsh stone floor. Johnny kneels over your face, legs digging into your shoulders to make sure you can’t struggle. You flinch in disgust as the head of his hard cock smacks audibly against your cheek, causing you to clench your teeth firmly, unwilling to submit to the revenant so easily.

“You really enjoy making this hard on yourself don’t you babe?” he taunts, running his cock over your cracked lips, smearing the bitter pre-cum and metallic blood all over, making a mess out of you already. His unnatural orange eyes seem to glow with anticipation and excitement, enjoying the look of horror and distress that clouds your pretty face before reaching out and pinching your nose closed. “You gotta breathe at some point sweetheart, I can wait.”

Panic floods your senses as the revenant cuts off your air supply. You were already on edge being back in Quan Chi’s lair, tortured by a sick replica of the man you loved dearly, and now the only thing you had control over is taken away. Despite your overwhelming need to breathe you hold out a little longer, trying to turn your head away, even though you know it’s pointless, you can’t get free. Your lungs burn from the denial as your vision starts to blur. It feels like minutes pass, but you know it couldn’t be more than a few seconds. Your agony continues to drag on, feeling your head pulse painfully with each heartbeat, your body shaking from exertion. Just when it feels like you’re going to succumb to your body’s desire, you can’t fight the desperate urge to breathe any longer as you finally allow your mouth to open.

Johnny is kind enough to allow you to pull in a few shaky gasps before taking advantage of your open mouth, forcing his cock into the tight confines of your office. You whine as his length fills you mouth, forcing you to gag as the head of his cock brushes against the back of your throat. “Who’s a good girl?” he coos, mockingly as he releases his grip on your nose, allowing you to have some way to breath. Johnny groans as your tongue frantically works over his length, desperately trying to push the offending organ out of the delicious heat of your mouth.

Your tongue slides over the velvety smooth skin of his unnaturally cool, heavy cock, working over it, trying to give yourself room to breathe better. You instinctively suck on the hard flesh, hollowing your cheeks purely out of habit, hating yourself as you feel a twinge of arousal.

The revenant forces his thumbs into your already full mouth, forcing your jaw open further, thrusting forward agonizingly slow, reveling in the tight, wet heat of your throat. “God you look good like this, your mouth stretched so wide around my cock,” he moans, rocking his hips slowly, taking his time with you.

You whine as it becomes increasingly harder to breathe, tongue still laving the underside of his hard shaft, trying to ignore your growing desire, _this is so wrong, I can’t be getting turned on by this_ you chastise yourself. You can’t help it though, your need to please the former movie star is quickly winning out, you moan as you run your tongue along the underside for his cock, tracing over every vein with loving detail.

“That’s my girl, you’re so good at sucking my cock, aren’t you? Just can’t get enough of it can you?” Johnny praises, thrusting into your mouth, holding his huge cock deep in your throat just long enough to feel your muscles spasm around his length.

You moan as best you can around his cock, most of the embarrassing noise cut off by him sinking into your throat again, you don’t even notice you’ve started bobbing your head in time with his thrusts. Everything about this feels so wrong but wonderful at the same time, you feel so frustrated. Each lick, suck and thrust making you feel damper, heat and moisture pooling between your legs as you let the revenant fuck your mouth. You try in vain to close your velvety soft lips around the revenant’s invading cock, you let out a disgruntled cry of frustration as his thumbs get in your way.

He chuckles as you struggle, thrusting his cock into your mouth harder now, treating it like he’d treat any of your holes, as just an outlet for his pleasure. “Shit,” he groans, hips starting to stutter, “I’ll make you a deal sweetheart, you don’t spill a single drop, and I’ll give you a reward. You gonna be good?” Johnny reaches between you bound legs, roughly palming your clothed cunt in time with his thrusts.

You moan around his thick cock wedged deep in your throat, your vibrations pulling another curse from the revenant, you nod your head frantically, inadvertently fucking your mouth on his cock. Desperately trying to indicate you would be a good girl for your Johnny, your hips squirm as best they can, thighs muscles clenching every time his hand gropes your mound.

“Remember, not even a drop,” he growls shoving his cock painfully into your throat, the girth stretching it past it’s limits. He jerks his hips a few more times before letting out a loud groan, spilling down your throat.

Your whimpers are stifled by his length as you feel pulse after pulse of cum shooting down your throat, your throat muscles working desperately, frantically, to drink down every bit of the revenant’s load. You swallow hard around his length, milking every drop of cum from the former movie star, the bitter taste saturating your taste buds flooding you making you feel dizzy with need.

He finally pulls his softening cock from your split, bloodied lips, humming with satisfactions as he looks down at you, patting your cheek with mock affection. “I’m very impressed, though I gotta admit I’m a little disappointed, I love the way your face looks when you make a mess” he grins, orange eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of the dungeon.

You pant and heave as you are finally allowed to breathe normally, the taste of the revenant lingering in your mouth, your cunt aching with mounting desire. You lay there, eagerly awaiting your reward as you watch Johnny finally removing his boots and stepping out of his pants as he makes his way across the dark, dank room to retrieve something.

The revenant strides back over to you, he flashes you a cocky grin before crouching down, “Now, I’m going to untie you from the chair, but don’t think I’m stupid enough to untie you all the way, so don’t get any stupid ideas.” He sets the clear bottle down before righting the chair, he unties your wrists before moving on to your ankles. Before you can even think to try and fight back, he binds your wrist behind your back, forcing your face and chest to rest uncomfortably against the stone floor forcing your ass up, proudly on display through your tight black pants.

You can no longer see what he’s doing in this position, but you have an idea of what’s coming next. You can’t help but shiver in anticipation, feeling the silky material of your panties clinging to your folds, growing damper with need. You let out a soft cry as he yanks your pants and underwear down in one fluid jerk, displaying the hypnotic expanse of your ever-changing tattoos swirling all over your legs. You hear the pop of a cap, and a sticky sound before gasping as you feel one of his thick fingers sinking slowly into your tight ass.

He hums as he works the digit into your hole, cock twitching in anticipation as it slowly begins to swell, he presses his finger all the way in before wiggling it around. Johnny twists his wrist, rotating the digit with it before crooking it inside you, and moving it back and forth as if he were beckoning someone closer.

You can’t help but moan at the sensation of the thick, sticky lube coating his finger making it easier for him to thrust the digit in and out of your tight ass. Your thighs tremble as you press yourself back against his hand, trying to force the digit in deeper, already eager for more.

Johnny doesn’t make you wait very long before working another finger inside your unforgiving tightness, he moves both fingers in unison, alternating between thrusting them in slowly and crooking them to stroke your insides. “You’re awfully eager, now aren’t you? Look at the mess you’re making all over your thighs, your juices are just dripping down them,” he teases, scissoring his fingers wide apart.

The stretch combined with his words makes your face flush in a combination of shame and want, it feels so much better than you want to admit, you can’t help but love the way his fingers felt stretching you open in front of him. “Y-yes, M-Mr. Cage,” you whimper out, as he begins to thrust his fingers into you in earnest earning a low whimper from you as you start to move your hips to match his thrusting fingers.

He suddenly grabs your pert butt, groping and massaging the flesh before pulling his fingers out to drizzle more lube over your fluttering hole, he spreads it wider with his thumb growling lustfully before shoving three fingers inside. “Do you have any idea how badly I want to be inside you right now?” he muses rhetorically. “You just had to be a good girl though didn’t you, now you’re going to make me wait like this,” he groans plunging his fingers in deeper.

You bite down on your lip, trying to stifle you cry as you feel his thick fingers opening you up, “P-Please Mr. Cage,” you moan. You clench around his fingers, rocking your hips faster now, desperate for more, you cry out as his fingers twist and screw into you, driving you mad with pleasure.

“I wonder if you’ll be able to cum just from this?” he muses before pulling his fingers out, forcing you to whine at the sudden emptiness. Johnny strokes his hard, long cock a few times before slicking it up with a generous amount with lube, he lines the head up with the pucker of your ass before pressing it inside your impossibly tight entrance. “Shit,” he groans loudly, sinking in agonizingly slow, inch by inch, mesmerized by it disappearing so easily into your willing body.

You cry out loudly, as his length breaches your opening, feeling his huge cock filling and stretching your ass until he’s finally buried to the hilt. Even with the lube Johnny’s cock is so big it takes your breath away when he bottoms out, the delicious burn forcing the air from your lungs as every one of your nerves tingles, standing on end, your body trembling with anticipation. You moan as you feel the drag of him slowly pulling his cock nearly free from your body, he waits a moment before sinking back into your heat forcing another moan to fall from your lips.

He lets out a low, slow breath as his hands grab your hips, he tugs your hips back, forcing his cock in deeper, reveling in the feeling of your greedy ass pulling his cock deeper inside you. “Yeah that’s it babe,” Johnny moans rocking lazily into your tightness, enjoying the velvety, tight grip of your ass hugging every inch of his length.

You whine, thrusting your hips back against his, trying to force the revenant to go faster, “Please,” you pant. You let out a startled cry as Johnny’s hand connects with your back side, the sound of the smack echoing in the room. The sudden smack forces you to tense around his hard cock, causing more of your want to drip below you, the action making you feel dizzy with need. The revenant starts thrusting into your ass hard, no longer being careful or patient. You cry out as he spears your tight ass open with his thick dick, you clench hard around him again as his hand slaps your taut flesh, causing it to ripple from the force of his blow.

“Fuck. Ah. Yes,” he groans deeply as he forces you to tighten around him with each blow, loving the way your ass is squeezing and gripping his cock in all the right ways. Johnny always loved being inside you, but your tight bum was his favorite, it was the most sure-fire way to stoke the former movie star’s ego, nothing made him feel bigger than when he was fucking that perfect vice grip.

You squeal again as he delivers another harsh blow, you can feel his cock pulsing and twitching in your tight channel as you tighten around him again. Drool is pooling on the floor under your face as you continue to pant and moan at the mercy of his punishing pace, too fucked out to care about the mess you’re making. Your whole-body trembles and quivers with pleasure, your let out a high-pitched whine of frustration, desperately wanting to touch yourself. “Please, please Mr. Cage, please!” you start to beg, “I want to cum please! I’ll be a good girl! I promise I will be! I’ll do anything you want please!” Your hips jerk helplessly in his grip, you feel the tears pricking at your eyes as you feel the sting of his hand again forcing you even closer to your peak.

“Hmm I don’t know that I believe you, it sounds like you picked up one too many tricks from your Black Dragon days,” he taunts ramming his cock into your fluttering ass over and over again, his fingernails digging into your supple hip.

You feel the panic seeping in again at his words, you squeeze your eyes shut, gasping as you feel his hard cock twitching with his impending release, another hard slam echoes off your ass, leaving an angry red welt in its wake. “Please! Please! Ah! Fuck! Mr. Cage! I’ll do anything, anything! I swear! Please!” you wail, your thighs trembling from your overwhelming need to cum, it’s just not enough like this.

“Well then go ahead sweetheart, I’m not stopping you,” he groans keeping up his punishing pace, making your ass throb from the inside out. Each thrust seems to force his cock deeper and deeper inside you, his long fingers find your dripping slit and run along it teasingly. “Or maybe we should try something new, huh?” he grins darkly, pulling his hand away from your needy mound. 

You squeal as the palm of his hand suddenly connects with your dripping cunt, your entire body jerks from the unexpected slap. “Ah! Fuck! J-Johnny!” you cry out loudly, the combination of pain and pleasure driving you crazy. He slaps your cunt again as his cock pistons in and out of your ass so ferociously you’re sure you’ll break. You can’t even bring yourself to care at this point you’re just so focused on the glorious feeling of him using you as he wishes. All it takes is another stinging slap to your trembling cunt to make you scream his name, clenching down on his cock almost painfully as your orgasm rips though your body. Every nerve feels like it’s on fire as you muscle lock before you shake uncontrollably as waves of pleasure flood your body, you can’t focus on anything but your delicious release. Your limbs feel heavy and useless as you continue to ride out your intense orgasm, soft pants and broken whines fall from your damaged lips as the revenant continues to fuck you brutally, long after you pleasure subsides.

“S-Shit I can’t believe you came from just that,” Johnny grits out as his grip on your hips becomes almost unbearably painful. “My turn,” he groans loudly, snapping his hips forward one more time before stilling his hips and emptying himself deep inside your abused ass, unable to control himself any longer after watching you come undone so completely.

You can’t help but moan as your ass is filled with spurt after spurt of the revenant’s hot cum, it had no right to feel as satisfying as it does, but in this moment it’s all you wanted. Your head is still swimming from the intensity of your orgasm so much so that all you can do it whine and mewl against the hard floor. You whimper pitifully as he pulls out of your tender ass, your eyes already watering from the feeling of loss and the ache settling in. You can hear Johnny pulling his pants and boots on as his heavy footfalls echo across the stone floor, your eyes flutter close as exhaustion finally sets in. The last thing you hear is the click of a heavy iron lock being set in place and chilling chuckle of the sorcerer’s cruel laugh as he congratulates his newest revenant on retrieving his lost property. “Not again,” you whisper before the succumbing to the darkness allowing the familiar unconsciousness to swallow you whole.


End file.
